And Then, There Were None!
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Selembar kartu hitam. Bersampul plastik, ditulis dengan tinta jingga, dan berisi undangan untuk menghadiri pesta Halloween tanggal 31 Oktober nanti. Lokasi diadakannya pesta membuatnya seperti tercolek listrik-based on Agatha Christie's And Then There Were None. AU, minor romance, major friendship. M untuk bunuh-bunuhan.
1. 0 Prologue

" _One little, two little, three little Indians_ —"

"Berhenti nyanyiin lagu itu, Sas! Merinding, nih!"

Mata oniks Sasuke menatap heran si pirang bermata biru safir yang tengah mengelus tengkuk. Ekspresinya waswas, bibir membentuk garis lurus. Melihat raut ketakutan di wajah Naruto, Sasuke bertanya-tanya— _Sebegitu penakutnya 'kah makhluk ini? Yang barusan cuma lagu anak-anak biasa?_ Masih ingin menguji apakah Naruto hanya pura-pura atau tidak, Sasuke iseng saja melanjutkan, "— _four_ —"

Naruto terlihat seperti kucing yang berjingkat marah. Hanya saja, dalam kasus ini, _ngeri_. "TEME!"

Alis hitam naik satu. Sorot mata Sasuke belum berubah, masih menatap Naruto penuh tanda tanya. "Emangnya kenapa, sih? Itu 'kan cuma—"

"—lagu anak-anak biasa? Ember. Tapi coba pikirin lagi; lagu itu ngeri banget tau!"

"…heh?" _Paranoidnya kumat lagi, ini anak satu…_ "Maksud?"

Naruto menggeram kesal, tangannya terkepal. Meski begitu, ada sepuhan merah samar di pipinya. "Dijelasin juga kamu enggak bakal ngerti, Teme!" Dan ia pun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih heran sendiri. Masih dengan alis terangkat, masih dengan tanda tanya bertengger nyaman di atas kepala. Setelah sosok Naruto hilang di kerumunan siswa kelaparan, Sasuke bergumam pelan, "Maksudnya si bodoh itu apaan, sih?"

 **oOo**

 **And Then, There Were None!**

 **oOo**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto_ © Masashi Kishimoto; _And Then There Were None_ © Agatha Christie

 _ **Rate:**_ M. _Fix_ M, untuk deskripsi _gore_ di pertengahan.

 _ **Warning:**_ AU, _Death character_ _ **s**_ , (kind of) OOC. Major friendship, romance kelewat minor.

 _ **Note:**_ Republish fanfic lama, cuma ngedit beberapa bagian yang dirasa ada plothole.

 **oOo**

 **#0|** _ **Prologue**_

 **oOo**

Ruang perpustakaan itu damai dan tenang. Tidak ada murid yang berani masuk dengan membawa keributan atau makan sembarangan, juga tidak ada pula yang menyadari kalau bahaya sedang mengintai seseorang yang ada di dalam ruangan. Satu-satunya yang ada di dalam ruangan itu—selain deretan rak, buku, dan seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang menghadap layar monitor tanpa peduli pada lingkungan sekitar—adalah seorang remaja berwajah pucat. Kontras dengan kulitnya yang kelewat pucat, rambut dan matanya berwarna hitam. Sosok itu memakai seragam khas murid yang taat aturan. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di salah satu kursi kosong dengan buku (novel?) di tangan. Perhatian yang semula tertuju hanya pada deretan kata di buku teralih ketika sesuatu jatuh ke lantai saat ia membalik halaman.

Selembar kartu hitam. Bersampul plastik, ditulis dengan tinta jingga, dan berisi undangan untuk menghadiri pesta Halloween tanggal 31 Oktober nanti.

Sedemikian fokusnya ia pada undangan entah dari siapa itu, sampai tidak menyadari si penaruh undangan yang mengulum senyum mengerikan tak begitu jauh dari tempat Sai duduk sekarang.

Lokasi diadakannya pesta membuatnya seperti tercolek listrik: "…Wargrave Manor?"

 **.**

" _Ten little, nine little_ —"

"ASDFGHJKL TEMEEE! Udah dibilangin jangan nyanyi lagu itu tetep aja—"

"Mereka kenapa, sih?" bisik seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir tinggi pada gadis lain berambut _pink_ di sebelahnya. Sakura mengangkat bahu pasrah, menyadari dirinya (yang biasa melerai pertengkaran duo rival-tapi-mesra) sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Jadilah ia hanya duduk tidak santai, lanjut membicarakan soal tugas yang dikumpul esok hari dengan Ino.

"—enggak sampai kamu ngasih tau kenapa mendadak takut sama lagu anak kecil, Dobe!" potong Sasuke, ikut kesal juga menghadapi kekeraskepalaan si pirang jabrik. Lawan bicaranya mendesis. "Udah kubilang; kamu kukasih tau juga enggak bakal ngerti maksudnya!" balas Naruto, tidak kalah sengit dari Sasuke. Si bungsu Uchiha mulai mengeluarkan aura suram, tetapi Naruto tetaplah Naruto—ia _memilih_ untuk tidak peduli dan memohon maaf dalam hati pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang berjingkat ngeri. Yah, setidaknya sampai Sasuke berkata, "…mulai kepikiran buat batasi jatah ramenmu, Nar…"

Yang itu baru berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto. "Awas aja kalau berani, Sas!"

Keduanya lanjut tengkar. Ino, berbeda dengan penghuni kelas lain yang _berusaha_ untuk tidak peduli, berkedip heran beberapa kali sebelum nekat menyela, "Tunggu—lagu anak-anak? Sebenarnya ada apa ,sih?!"

Sasuke dan Naruto menatap Ino—yang dasarnya gampang penasaran—dengan kombinasi tatapan dingin dan kesal, sementara sasarannya sendiri merinding dan menyembunyikan wajah di balik buku yang ia ambil asal dari atas meja. Tidak sampai setengah menit kemudian, duo itu pun kembali berdebat tanpa peduli situasi kondisi sekitar.

"Sebenarnya mereka kenapa sih?" bisik Ino lagi. Sakura mendengus keras mendengarnya. "Kau saja tidak tahu apalagi aku?" Mendengarnya, Ino meringis kecil.

"Tadi Sasuke-kun nyanyi Ten Little Indians, 'kan?"

Beruntunglah sepasang sahabat dengan warna rambut 'cukup' mencolok itu tidak memekik ketika mendengar suara yang muncul tiba-tiba di dekat mereka. Kalau tidak, sudah mati gaya keduanya karena menjadi perhatian penghuni kelas yang sedang ramai-ramainya di jam istirahat ini. Si gadis berambut indigo yang menjadi pelaku utama tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, mengangetkan kalian?" ucapnya tanpa dosa, seolah apa yang ia lakukan barusan tidak membuat jantung siapapun nyaris meloncat keluar dari tenggorokan.

"Ten Little Indians? Emangnya kenapa sama lagu itu?" Ini Sakura yang bersuara. Ino masih sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang bekerja ekstra sambil menghadap dinding kelas.

Hinata masih tersenyum. "Kalau dianalogikan jadi sepuluh orang yang hilang satu per satu…"

Ino, tujuh belas tahun, merasa dirinya harus memeriksakan matanya ke dokter. Karena—

"…lagu itu bisa aja berubah dari 'lagu kekanakan yang ceria' jadi 'lagu kekanakan yang mengerikan', 'kan?"

-sejak kapan seorang Hyuuga Hinata (iya, Hinata yang itu; Hinata yang pemalu tingkat dewa, berada di dekat Naruto saja mukanya sudah seperti kepiting direbus sampai matang ditambahi saus tomat dan seringnya membuat orang gemas ketimbang merinding seperti sekarang) bisa menyeringai menyeramkan seperti itu?

 **.**

"SAI!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, si empunya nama yang agak mirip dengan Sasuke itu menoleh. Mata hitamnya menangkap sosok Naruto yang setengah berlari ke arahnya, sementara Sasuke sendiri berjalan di belakang Naruto dengan wajah masam. Di mana ada Naruto, di situ ada Sasuke. Geli sendiri Sai memikirkan frasa barusan.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Si Teme tadi—itu—dia—"

Bulir keringat imajiner menggantung di belakang kepala Sasuke dan Sai dalam waktu bersamaan. Sasuke menghela napas pendek, mengisyaratkan Sai untuk mengambil alih situasi. Raut wajahnya seolah berkata, "Kalau aku yang ngurusin, dia bakal jadi lebih gak jelas dari ini." Dan Sai, sebagai sepupu jauh namun tinggalnya cukup dekat dengan Sasuke, mengemban tugas itu dengan bertanggung jawab. "Tenang dulu, Naruto-kun. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, keluarkan lagi—yak, bagus, benar seperti itu…"

Setelah melihat _blonde_ hiperaktif itu mulai tenang, barulah ia meminta Naruto untuk menjelaskan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Baru saja Naruto akan mulai bercerita ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata, "Apa yang ada di tangan kirimu itu, Sai?"

Naruto bungkam. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang dimaksud Sasuke; sesuatu yang berusaha disembunyikan Sai namun gagal, karena si bungsu Uchiha sudah terlanjur maju dan merebut kertas hitam dengan skema warna ala Halloween itu. Warna-warna yang, ironisnya, adalah warna favorit Naruto yang takut hantu. Dipandanginya sejenak kartu bertinta jingga dan berhias gambar labu itu sebelum bertanya, "Dari mana kau dapat undangan ini?"

Jeda untuk beberapa waktu, sebelum Sai kembali tersenyum seperti biasa dan menjawab, "Dilihat dari ekspresimu, kelihatannya Sasuke-kun juga dapat undangan seperti ini, ya?"

Kali ini, sepasang mata sewarna safir mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke yang berdiri diam dengan sorot mata tajam. Kepala bersurai pirang dimiringkan sedikit. "Kalian juga dapat undangan yang sama?"

Ucapan Naruto barusan terdengar seperti pengumuman mengejutkan di telinga kedua remaja berambut hitam. _Staring_ contest di antara mereka bubar, fokus teralih ke sosok Naruto yang mengeluarkan kertas yang sama persis dengan yang ada di tangan Sasuke sekarang. Hening menyelimuti tanpa izin, sampai Sai memecahkannya dengan berucap, "Sebenarnya sih, bukan diantarkan langsung padaku…"

"Memang siapa bilang kalau undangan ini diantar langsung sama pengirimnya?" sahut Sasuke jutek, yang membuatnya dijitak pelan oleh Naruto (Sasuke hanya mengelus dahinya tanpa berkata apa-apa; Sai, di sisi lain, menyesal tidak sempat mengeluarkan kamera dan mengabadikan momen barusan). Mengabaikan Sasuke, Sai beralih pada Naruto. "Bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya, Naruto-kun?"

(Sai berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap mengabaikan Sasuke. Berusaha menjadi kata kuncinya, karena geraman yang muncul dari sepupu jauhnya itu berpotensi membuat siapapun yang bukan Kakashi, Itachi, atau orang tua Sasuke sendiri mimpi buruk berhari-hari)

"Eh, ketemunya di laci mejaku. Kukira saah alamat, buat Gaara. Tapi yang namanya ada di sini malah…" Jeda lagi. Si pirang itu kembali memperhatikan nama penerima yang berwarna janggal disbanding warna tulisan lain di kertas hitam. Warnanya terlihat lebih kemerahan, sedikit lebih gelap dari tulisan lainnya. "…malah namaku."

Sai bergumam pelan, sementara Sasuke mendesis kesal. Karena diabaikan, tentu saja. Siapa bilang dia iri karena Naruto memilih mengabaikannya dan lanjut ngobrol dengan Sai tanpa mengajaknya? Tidak sama sekali, terima kasih. Barulah saat Naruto mengulang pertanyaan Sai tetapi ditujukan padanya, raut wajah Sasuke kembali normal (Sai memutuskan diam-diam untuk mentraktir Naruto seporsi ramen ukuran jumbo saat makan siang esok hari di kantin karenanya). "Diselipkan di lokerku. Ketemunya pagi buta waktu dihukum Kakashi supaya datang latihan lebih awal dari yang lain." Mata oniks melirik Sai, kali ini tanpa kekesalan. "Kau sendiri bagaimana, muka datar?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, tak peduli pada ejekan di akhir pertanyaan. Masih terlalu lega karena ia bukan sasaran kekesalan Sasuke lagi, mungkin. "Kutemukan di dalam buku waktu membaca di perpustakaan. Entah gimana caranya, pengirimnya tahu kalau aku sering baca buku ini tapi belum pernah kupinjam pulang," jawabnya jelas sambil menunjukkan buku yang dimaksud.

Alis pirang bertautan saat melihat sampul buku di tangan Sai. "Kukira kau lebih suka buku tentang seni, Sai. Ternyata maniak misteri juga, toh?"

Sai angkat bahu santai. "Yah, kurang lebih begtulah… Tapi sepertinya aku hanya suka yang ini saja." Pandangannya melunak saat menatap sampul novel misteri yang lumayan lama itu.

Melihat judul yang tidak asing baginya, Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. "Oi, Dobe. Lihat judulnya."

"Udah, kok. Emang kena—eh." Kedip satu kali. "Eh." Kedip dua kali, mata Naruto melebar. Barulah saat kedipan yang ketiga, ia berteriak tanpa sadar. Tangan Sasuke melayang otomatis untuk menutupi mulut Naruto sebelum perhatian sempat teralih pada mereka lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam sehari ini.

Di tangan Sai yang berjari kurus dan panjang, novel berjudul _And Then There Were None_ memamerkan dirinya pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Seseorang menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

* * *

 **[** _to be continued_ **]**

 **Bacotan arwah gentayangan:**

Um, halo? Ada yang masih ingat saya? /enggakada Uhuk, kalau gitu, perkenalan (lagi). Shinku Tsuu-ki di sini, panggil aja Tsuu atau Shinku (arwah pun boleh sebenarnya). Kalau ada yang ngerasa familiar sama judul fanfic satu ini, selamat, kemungkinan anda pernah baca novelnya Dame Agatha Christie yang _twist ending_ -nya sesuatu sekali itu atau pernah baca fanfic ini sebelum saya hapus.

Sesuai _note_ di atas, ini fanfic saya publish ulang setelah sebelumnya saya _delete_ karena isu tertentu (coughsoalratingMcough). Pertama kali ditulis waktu saya kelas 9 (16 Mei 2012—nyaris empat tahun, uhuk), saya hapus waktu SMA (lupa kapan, tapi yang pasti ini fic udah tamat), dan sekarang saya posting lagi di sini saking pinginnya nulis tapi enggak ada ide. Sama sekali. _Damn writer block_.

Akhir kata, review/concrit sangat dinanti. Terima kasih sudah membaca (lagi). Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya? (owo)/

 _ **~Shinku Tsuu-ki~**_


	2. 1 Other Invitations

Ada yang aneh dengan Hinata belakangan ini. Namun sialnya, Naruto tidak tahu apa pastinya. Tingkah lakunya kah? Ucapannya kah? Tulisannya kah? Atau cara berpikirnya…

Hinata masih sering memerah mukanya tanpa sebab jika berdekatan dengan Naruto. Suaranya masih lembut dan tinggi, tulisannya masih kelewat rapi. Singkatnya sih, Hinata sama sekali tidak berubah. Naruto hela napas frustasi, lalu geleng-geleng kepala—semuanya masih terlihat _biasa_ , jadi yang aneh _apa_?

 **oOo**

 **And Then, There Were None!**

 **oOo**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto_ © Masashi Kishimoto; _And Then There Were None_ © Agatha Christie

 _ **Rate:**_ M. _Fix_ M, untuk deskripsi _gore_ di pertengahan.

 _ **Warning:**_ AU, _Death character_ _ **s**_ , (kind of) OOC. Major friendship, romance kelewat minor.

 _ **Note:**_ Republish fanfic lama, cuma ngedit beberapa bagian yang dirasa ada plot hole.

 **oOo**

 **#1|** _ **Other Invitations**_

 **oOo**

Atap sekolah adalah tempat favorit para siswa untuk kabur dari jam pelajaran yang membosankan tanpa harus ketahuan guru (tidak ada guru di sekolah ini yang kelewat rajin untuk mengecek atap sekolah tiap pergantian jam mata pelajaran, untungnya). Tempat dimana minoritas murid populer yang benci keramaian mengasingkan diri dari pada fansnya, juga tempat bagi seorang Nara Shikamaru menikmati kesunyian dan menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan berlayar menuju alam mimpi. Kadang kebablasan sampai dua jam terakhir malah; salahkan angin yang kelewat sepoi-sepoi dan menggoda mata untuk menutup rapat.

Tentu saja, ia tidak sendirian.

"Cerah begini kenapa milih tidur?" Ini bukan pertanyaan yang harus dijawab. Temari hanya iseng berkomentar, gadis berambut coklat dikuncir empat itu sudah kelewat hapal dengan kebiasaan si rambut nanas yang kini tengah berbaring santai. Dirinya sendiri sedang duduk bersandar ke dinding, mata mengamati langit biru dengan bosan menahan kantuk. Dua kotak bekal kosong tersusun rapi di sebelahnya. Shikamaru menguap sebelum menjawab, "Daripada ngerjain tugas yang masih lama dikumpulin, mending tiduran. Masih ngantuk nih."

Sampai kapanpun, misteri penyebab ngantuknya Shikamaru tidak akan pernah terpecahkan oleh Temari. _Dia enggak kerja sambilan atau apa 'kan?_ pikir si murid kelas dua dengan kedua alis terangkat. Di luar, Temari hanya mendengus pelan. Shikamaru sudah tertidur pulas, dirinya juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Turun ke kelas? Belum ingin turun. Ia sedang ingin melewatkan waktu dengan si pemalas ini.

(jangan berkomentar apa-apa, tolong. Tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan jam istirahat di atap dengan adik kelas yang akrab denganmu, 'kan? _Cough_ )

Dan yah—kalau ada yang bisa diambil sebagai pelajaran dari berkenalan dengan Shikamaru, hal itu adalah _mengantuk itu cepat menular._ Temari menutupi kuapannya dengan telapak tangan, ambil posisi enak untuk tidur sejenak sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, dan siap untuk ikut pergi ke alam mimpi.

Setidaknya, sampai sesuatu jatuh mengenai wajahnya dan membuat kantuknya buyar.

Shikamaru di sebelahnya mengerang kesal, menggerutu sebentar sebelum buka mata dan menatap lembaran hitam yang juga jatuh ke wajahnya heran. Setengah mengantuk setengah kesal, ia mengangkat undangan berlapis plastik transparan itu agar tidak menempel di wajah. "Ini undangan dari siapa sih? Kok misterius banget cara nganternya?"

 **.**

"Kamu dapat juga?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Sai mendesah, sudah tahu akan mendapat reaksi demikian. Untuk hal-hal seperti inilah Sai lega pernah berkenalan dengan Naruto. "Naruto-kun juga dapat undangan, lho."

Si _redhead_ stoik langsung menoleh. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekagetan meski tetap datar. Dari mana Sai tahu kalau Gaara kaget? "Iya, Naruto-kun juga dapat. Silakan kedip sekarang— _tolong_."

Gaara akhirnya berkedip, setelah beberapa saat lamanya menatap intens Sai dengan mata sedikit melebar dari biasa. Sai menghela napas lega. Salah apa dirinya pada Dewi Fortuna sampai harus ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh dua teman sekelasnya? Belum lagi saat Sai lanjut bicara, "Sasuke-kun juga dapat, nanti sore rencananya mereka mau membuat kostum di rumah Naruto-kun…" dengan suara yang makin lama makin mengecil. Tatapan intens itu kembali, disertai aura suram ala pengidap sindrom mother-hen tingkat akut yang tidak rela 'anak kesayangan'-nya didekati oleh orang asing tidak dikenal. Kalau diterjemahkan, tatapannya Gaara berarti _Bilang-apa-lo-barusan-kenapa-enggak-nyegah-si-pervert-satu-itu-deketin-Naru-hah?_

(di ruang kelas yang letaknya agak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, seorang berambut jabrik hitam ala pantat ayam bersin-bersin)

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Gaara beranjak dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan meninggalkan Sai sendiri di ruang kesenian. Peralatannya membuat boneka kayu mini ditinggalkan begitu saja, seolah tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada berita yang disampaikan Sai barusan (menurut Sai, sepertinya memang begitu adanya). Sai, merasa hawa-hawa tidak enak muncul dari _cutter_ yang ditinggalkan Gaara di atas meja, mengangguk kecil pada si _cutter_ merah sebelum ambil langkah panjang keluar ruang kesenian. Menyusul Gaara, tentu. Selain itu, ia juga sedang tidak ingin sendirian setelah membaca novel pinjaman berisi bunuh-bunuhan sekarang…

Yang tidak Sai ketahui, beberapa detik berselang setelah ia berada agak jauh dari ruang kesenian, seseorang berjalan mendekati Tuan _Cutter_ Merah dengan kapas dan botol kecil berisi cairan mencurigakan di tangan. Dibasahinya kapas itu dengan cairan dari botol, lalu digunakan untuk melumuri permukaan _cutter_ merah yang _seharusnya_ tidak berdosa. Setelahnya, ia keluar dari ruang kesenian—bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, berbaur dengan siswa lain yang tidak menyadari rasa haus darah sama sekali.

 **.**

"Gaara juga dapat?"

Sai merasa _déjà vu_. Untungnya barusan Naruto yang angkat bicara, bukan dirinya untuk kedua. Mengabaikan hawa membunuh yang berasal dari sepupunya sendiri, Sai memutuskan bahwa langit biru lebih enak dilihat ketimbang situasi tepat di depannya; Gaara yang tersenyum kecil, Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar, dan Sasuke yang kembali mengirim tatapan tajam.

Sekali lagi, Sai bertanya-tanya apa salahnya sampai Dewi Fortuna begitu membencinya hari ini.

Si _redhead_ masih tersenyum, pemandangan langka mengingat sekalinya Gaara tersenyum hal itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja. Tetapi jarum panjang jam kelas sudah bergeser dari angka 3 ke 4, jadinya yah… "Kudengar dari Sai, kalian berdua—" Sai hela napas lega saat tatapan tajam Sasuke mereda sebentar; kali ini giliran Sasuke yang menjadi korban tatapan tajam dari si induk ayam kelewat protektif, "—mau bikin kostumnya nanti sore. Boleh ikut, 'kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat—hanya dalam hati. Naruto mengangguk cepat, wajahnya seperti anak-anak yang diberikan lima bungkus permen kesukaan dalam sehari. "Boleh dong! Kebetulan Okaa-san masih punya banyak bahan. Nanti pergi sama-sama juga, ya?"

Di mata Naruto (dan beberapa penggemar perempuannya yang tengah bisik-bisik gembira), senyuman kecil Gaara sudah cukup menyenangkan hati. Di sisi lain, bagi seorang Uchiha yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Naruto, senyuman Gaara itu lebih mirip seringaian kemenangan yang mengejek dirinya. Sedangkan bagi Sai, entah ada di pihak siapa dia, senyuman Gaara itu pertanda kalau hidupnya belum akan berakhir di usia remaja karena _death glare_ ala Uchiha Sasuke. Selamat, selamat.

"Enggak masalah, Naruto."

Wajah Sasuke berubah masam, seperti baru memakan permen yang kecutnya membuat ngilu gigi. Naruto tertawa riang. Gaara masih tersenyum kecil penuh kemenangan. Sai masih terlalu larut dalam kelegaan karena umurnya masih panjang, meski tetap memasang muka biasa.

Di luar kelas, si pengundang tersenyum manis—semanis senyuman setan.

 **.**

' _Jiit'_ —efek suara yang biasa diberikan pada tatapan heran seseorang ketika melihat sesuatu yang aneh atau tidak pada tempatnya. Efek suara yang juga dipakai saat Ino melihat dua lembar kertas hitam kecil bertinta oranye khas Halloween yang terletak di meja guru, tetapi dialamatkan pada dirinya dan Sakura. Tanpa nama pengirim yang jelas. Kelas sudah sepi sekarang, kemungkinan satu sekolah juga mengingat sekarang sudah lewat jam pulang. Ia masih tinggal di kelas untuk menunggu Sakura yang sedang mengumpulkan tugas ke ruang guru; nasibnya sekretaris kelas ya begitu adanya. Ino bosan menunggu, namun kebosanannya menguap seketika begitu mengetahui tempat diadakannya pesta yang ia tahu pasti letaknya.

"Hebat juga ada yang mau ngadain pesta di manor berhantu itu. Apa enggak takut ada hantu beneran yang muncul, ya?"

Kesalahan besar, Ino-san. Yang harus ditakuti bukanlah hantu penghuni tidak tampak manor itu. Tolong lihat belakangmu sebentar; si pengundang yang meletakkan undangan saat kau ke toilet sebentar tadi sedang bersembunyi di balik pintu, memperhatikanmu dengan senyuman nakal sekaligus kejam, dan tertawa licik dalam hati saat kau berseru, "Ah, sudahlah! Ada hantu atau enggak bukan masalah. Yang penting, pesta~!"

 **.**

 _Twitch_. Sebuah urat berkedut manis di dahi Sasuke yang tidak tertutupi poni. Ia sudah tahu kalau Gaara akan ikut membuat kostum Halloween di rumah Naruto sepulang sekolah, tetapi kenapa oh kenapa…

"Enggak apa-apa kalau aku ngajak Sai juga 'kan, Naruto?"

 _Double twitch, victorious smirk._

Naruto tertawa riang seperti biasa. "Tentu aja enggak apa-apa! Okaa-san juga bakal senang kalau kalian main ke rumah."

Yah, tidak apa-apa bagimu, Naruto, tapi tolong lihat mukanya Sasuke _sebentar saja_ tolong aduh itu mengerikan sangat aura kelamnya kembali lagi aduh tolong emaaaak—

(sekedar catatan, yang barusan curahan hati orang lewat yang bercampur dengan narasi author. Bukan curahan hati Sai atau apa, oke? Oke, sip!)

Mengabaikan arus listrik imajiner di antara Sasuke dan Gaara, Sai memilih untuk membuka topik baru—sesuatu yang menyangkut apa yang dilihatnya sebelum menyusul Gaara ke gerbang sekolah tadi…

"Naruto-kun." Yang dipanggil menoleh. Senyumannya pudar melihat emosi asing di wajah Sai. Sesuatu yang terlihat seperti kecemasan bercampur… curiga? "Kenapa mukamu begitu, Sai?"

Si pemuda berkulit pucat menggigit bibir. Tingkahnya ganjil, menarik perhatian sepupunya yang sedang istirahat dari _staring contest_ -nya melawan si empunya mata _cyan_. Dihampirinya Sai untuk menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Hei, kau kenapa?"

Tumben sekali Sasuke perhatian. Tetapi bukan itu fokus Sai sekarang. Setelah bungkam beberapa saat, mulut Sai terbuka. Satu-satunya yang terlontar adalah,

"Kamu juga sadar 'kan, kalau _dia_ kelihatan agak aneh belakangan ini?"

Senyuman Naruto hilang total.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _to be continued_ **]**

 **Pojok bacotan arwah gentayangan:**

Uhuk. Halo lagi. Ini chapter kayaknya… pointless? /plak /kamuyangnulisoi Maaf kalau pendek. Keseringan bikin drabble, lupa caranya bikin multichapter. Saya bahkan nyaris ngetik [end] waktu harusnya ngetik [to be continued]. /orz /silakangamparsaya

Anyway, tanpa ngomong yang gak jelas arahnya lagi… RnR, please? Terima kasih juga udah mampir meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Semoga enggak ada flame nyasar atau apa yang masuk ke inbox saya. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~ /taruhkotaksumbangan /nunggureview

 **~Shinku Tsuu-ki~**


End file.
